


If you confess, you might get Blessed

by baeconandeggs, halCYonstars



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Confessional, Incubus Byun Baekhyun, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Priest Park Chanyeol, Sacrilege, Smut, yeah you alr kno whats about to go down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 22:45:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18765805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/halCYonstars/pseuds/halCYonstars
Summary: Hecomes in his sleep, and when hecomes, he awakens.





	If you confess, you might get Blessed

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: baeconandeggs/the mods is/are not the author/s of this story. Authors will be credited and tagged after reveals.** The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
>   
> 
> **Author's Note:** If you’re a close minded (?)/strict (?) christian/catholic/religious person, please close the tab and skip this one. There is an incubus and a priest. THAT is what this fic will be about.  
> Thank you **mods** for years and years of dedication for chanbaek, and this opportunity. Thank you to my **beta reader, A,** who've been a great help and the best feedback I could imagine. You gave me confidence on this one! Thank you future **readers**. Let's go burn.

 

He sighs for the umpteenth time. It has been an hour, maybe two, of being stuck in this box. It is too bright outside but the light does not help the drowse that is dawning on him. He uselessly picks on his black cassock, opening and closing the same button, over and over again.

  
The light bulb outside of the box is turned on, indicating that he is ready to welcome anyone who is willing to enter.

  
But who goes in confessionals these days anyway?   
  


He sighs again. His eyelids close, and then open, close again, and open slower. They close again, and then the hairs on the back of his head stands, a chill runs down his spine, and before he hears the confessional box open, he smells him.

  
He should have known. The air around the abbey felt disturbed, but when has it not? Evil reeked in all corners of the earth now, the smell almost a natural thing. But the  _ priest _ should have known.

  
Something wanted him to know it was coming.

  
The smell gets stronger as the door to the confessional creaks open. Through the latticed window, the priest sees a man dressed in black kneel on the other side. His head is bent, a show of faux reverence and penitence. There is nothing contrite about this man. He is not a  _ man _ .

  
“In the name of the...” The priest starts. He looks through the latticed window, observes the sinner, and anticipates for him to continue the sign of the cross.

  
But of course he would not. A sneer tugs up on a side of his lips, taunting. His jet black hair shines as he maintains his head bowed.

  
“May God, who has enlightened every heart, help you to know your sins and trust in His mercy,” he says his memorized line.

 

“Forgive me daddy, I have been naughty.”

  
The priest breathes in deep, a wrong choice of course, because the scent invades his senses and a shot of want overwhelms him. He clears his throat to mask the obvious effect on him and grips on his cassock.

  
“Let’s start over, shall we? It’s ‘forgive me, father, for I have sinned.’ You may continue.” His tone stressing on ‘father’ and ‘sinned’ as if that would help reprimand the devil in the other side, the sin incarnate.

  
“I’m sorry, daddy, I’ve been very naughty.”

  
“Baekhyun,” his voice comes off firmer, a warning.

  
“Yes, Father Chanyeol?”

  
Baekhyun finally looks up at him and Chanyeol sees those deep black eyes that reflect centuries of despair but mischief is still there.

  
“What are you doing here?”

  
“I’m trying to make a confession, Father Chanyeol.”   
  


Baekhyun’s tone is light and Chanyeol would have believed the innocence there if he did not know him. The faster he gets on with this, the faster he can get rid of the evil on the other side. He just needs to be strong.

  
“Very well, when was your last confession?”

  
“My last confession was,” Baekhyun straightens his back and he extends his neck forward as he comes closer to the latticed window. As if magnetized, Chanyeol comes closer too until he can see what Baekhyun is wearing but his thoughts got sidetracked with how Baekhyun almost has his lips pressed on the window. “Last night, daddy. You were there, right?”   
  


The whisper brought a ripple of effects on him. He remembers flashes of last night’s sins: Baekhyun pressed on him, moaning his name as he grunts in satisfaction, and coming undone inside the incubus, again, and again, and again.

 

_ “Tell me your sins,” _ he remembers whispering on the incubus’ ears as he spasms from another round of cumming. He has been too far gone at that moment, drunk on desire for Baekhyun.

  
  


_ “I’ve been very hungry, Father,” Baekhyun started, “I lust for a Lord’s servant, and I’m afraid I’ve made him unfaithful to his vows.” _

 

_ Chanyeol busied himself sucking on Baekhyun’s white alabaster skin. He decorated his body with red and purple spots. Baekhyun shivered as he sucked under his right thigh and on the inside of his knee. “Ah, daddy!” _

 

_ Chanyeol stopped from marking his little devil and in a deep dark voice he he asked, “Did I tell you to stop?” _

 

_ The incubus shivered again, “I— I crave for a man. I crave for cock to drill inside me, j-just like how da—ddy is feeding his baby right now.” _

 

_ Baekhyun felt Chanyeol harden inside him again. They have been having sex, sweating and cumming, all night and by Baekhyun’s instinct, this round will be their last and Chanyeol’s best climax tonight. Knowing this, coupled by the desire that radiates from Chanyeol’s kisses and thrusts, Baekhyun recovers his devilish strength. He pulled Chanyeol from sucking on his hip bone until their faces are close, noses touching. “Your cock gives me life. Fuck, daddy!” The incubus exclaimed then as Chanyeol gave another powerful thrust inside that sinful hole. “Daddy’s too good to me.” _

 

_ Baekhyun took some momentum then flipped them with ease. He sat up straight, his hole opened wider to welcome Chanyeol’s cock. He slowly sank deeper until he felt his ass cheeks landed on Chanyeol’s hips. He bent lower, mouth opened and tongue out. He licked a fat stripe from Chanyeol’s navel, up to his stomach, higher to his chest, and up until he’s at Chanyeol’s ear lobe. _

 

_ “And you know what’s worse, father?” He asked, full of sarcasm and malice. “It’s that I’m not sorry.” He smiled with that evilly beautiful smile of his and then he fucks himself down on Chanyeol’s cock. Chanyeol reached for his hips and traced the marks he left there. _

 

_ “This is my confession but I’m not asking for forgiveness.” _

 

_ “Then what is it that you ask for, baby.” _

 

_ “I want daddy to fuck me with all his might. I want your seeds deep inside my hole. All of them so deep that even my fingers can’t reach them. I want you to breed your children in this lifeless fuck hole, daddy.” _

 

_ Baekhyun dives down to take Chanyeol’s lips. They kissed as hard as they fucked. He shoved his tongue as deep as Chanyeol buried his cock in him. And then Chanyeol finally cummed in him again. It lasted longer the first few ones and Baekhyun felt some of that cum spilling from his hole. Just when he thought that Chanyeol was through, he moved to take out Chanyeol’s cock, but Chanyeol held him by his hips and dragged him down on his cock again. _

 

_ “Did you forget? Baby asked for all of daddy’s seeds. Take them, take them good, babe.” And so Chanyeol fucked inside Baekhyun’s hole again. His cum continuously dripped from his cock as Baekhyun’s walls hugged him and squeezed him dry. Baekhyun moaned on top of him, so full of cock and cum. _

 

_ Baekhyun switched his position until they both lied on their sides, Chanyeol still fucking into him and cum coming in drips. _

 

_ With a final strong thrust, he spilled every last drop of cum inside Baekhyun’s hole. The impact was so satisfying that it sent Baekhyun to his high. His climax came so strong, cum spilled on their stomachs and on Chanyeol’s cheek. _

  
  


Chanyeol thinks he could still sense the warm cum on his cheek. Until he realizes that there is something slightly damp and very soft touching his cheek. He looks at his side and discovers Baekhyun’s lips close to him. And then Baekhyun’s whisper comes much closer, 

 

“Having fun already, hmm Father Chanyeol?”   
  


The bench was designed for a single priest to sit on, not two people. But the incubus has found a way so they are both sitting, bodies pressed side by side, on the bench. It is not a surprise for Chanyeol anymore, to find the incubus from one spot to another in a snap. He is the devil after all.

  
However, what will always catch Chanyeol off guard is the sensation of having Baekhyun around and close to him.

  
_ I don’t always unleash my incubus seduction on you, Chanyeol. _ The incubus once said and something he actually believes. And despite it, without that evil seduction, Chanyeol finds himself anticipating excitedly.

  
“This is not the time, Baekhyun.”

  
“Oh? But it’s the perfect time, Father. You called me.”

  
Chanyeol’s eyebrows meet in the middle. He does not remember calling for Baekhyun. That is until Baekhyun points down on his cassock where two buttons are left open, directly on his private part.

  
“I... I didn’t...” Chanyeol trails off and looks at his side. Baekhyun has his chin propped on his shoulder, his eyebrows raised, a challenge for Chanyeol to continue denying his dilemma. Baekhyun scoffs at him teasingly and he tilts his head to the side, the perfect position for Chanyeol to slot his lips on Baekhyun’s.   
  


“Are you... doing your incubus... thing?”   
  


“Nope. I told you, Chanyeol, you wanted, therefore here I am.”

  
Chanyeol hums and then he bows his head slightly to kiss Baekhyun, lightly, softly.   
  


But the incubus responds with the intention to sin, to corrupt, to make Chanyeol his again.   
His kiss is intense and deep, it takes Chanyeol’s breath away. Baekhyun changes his position without breaking their kiss and sits promptly on Chanyeol’s lap. He can taste the desire on Chanyeol’s lips; the desire that has grown throughout the years; the desire that Chanyeol said he will break but never got to do so. Desire tasted so good on Chanyeol’s lips and Baekhyun wants all of it.

  
Chanyeol belatedly realizes that Baekhyun is also wearing a black cassock as his hands travels over the straight line of buttons in the middle. Lower does his hand go and deeper the kisses are. He inserts a finger between the buttons by Baekhyun’s tummy and draws light circles. The incubus clearly had nothing inside the cassock. He feels it under his finger, and at his lap.

  
Baekhyun is reminded that humans needed to breathe when Chanyeol’s kisses became more unresponsive and his finger goes slack from caressing his tummy. Reluctantly, he leaves a long lingering kiss on Chanyeol’s lips.

  
The priest heaves right away while gripping hard on his thighs, and Baekhyun could not help but chuckle. He busies himself with trailing kisses on Chanyeol’s defined jaw, his pecks slow and loud under Chanyeol’s ear. He leaves sloppy kittenish licks down on Chanyeol’s neck.

  
All the while unbuttoning the damned cassock. Oh Satan, he hates this garment so much. Baekhyun wishes there was an easier way to access the skin without ripping the garment open and sending the tiny insulting buttons all over the place. But maybe someone did design this cloth to impede such actions.

  
Well, they did not do such a good job then, did they? No button could stop an incubus with a mission.

  
With Chanyeol’s cassock and white polo shirt open, Baekhyun gained access on the priest’s collarbone and chest. He licks a fat stripe of Chanyeol’s sternum, tasting his arousal and need. He nips on his collar bone and when he felt the throbbing pulse on Chanyeol’s jugular, he puckers his lips to leave his mark there. But before he could do so, Chanyeol stops him.   
  


“Not there,” The priest says.

  
There is only one reason why Chanyeol would say no to Baekhyun’s hickeys, “Mass at 7?”   
  


“6,” He answers almost too fast.   
  


Baekhyun understands and he knows when to push Chanyeol’s limits. He will have to do something else then. 

  
“Scoot forward, daddy. Do it for your baby, hm?”   
  


Chanyeol does so without hesitation. There’s only so much of his ass on the bench but Baekhyun sits just right on top of his hardening dick. Fuck, that ass feels so damn good. And with one swipe of the cassock under Baekhyun’s thighs, his palms are greeted by the incubus’ gifted ass. He squeezes like how he would when he prepares the bread dough, hard and thorough.

  
Baekhyun breathes hard on the nipple in front of him. He could not contain his moan when Chanyeol holds him like this, hands on fire and kneading, wanting to own his ass. He gifts the priest with a suck on his nipple, his tongue plays with the areola. 

 

Chanyeol can feel his fingers sinking on those soft plump globes, and he knows that this will leave a mark. Not too dark, but a mark that will definitely be there and he will be making sure to show it off to Chanyeol later tonight. Baekhyun starts grinding in response when he feels Chanyeol pull him by his ass. He tunes his hips with how he tongues Chanyeol’s nipple.

  
A suck is partnered with a grind, a circular swipe with a circular motion of his hips.   
  


Beads of sweat are pouring all over Chanyeol’s face now. The veins on his neck are almost popping with his restraint to make a sound. And he is holding on to Baekhyun’s ass as if his life depends on it.

  
The incubus in Baekhyun wants to drag this on, suck every want and desire that Chanyeol exudes, but their clock is ticking. Soon, the damned devotees would start trickling in and wait for their priest to start their mass at exactly six. That thought sends another satisfaction in Baekhyun’s guts. He wonders how it would feel like to take in Chanyeol’s cock in his mouth while the priest is holding Christ’s body, reciting his boring blessing of the bread. He saves that beautiful thought for another time.

 

As much as his hole is throbbing from the need to have Chanyeol’s cock inside him, he opts to take the meaty cock in his mouth instead. He engulfs Chanyeol’s cock in a graceful descent of his lips. He drags the tip on the inside of his cheek, knowing that Chanyeol loves it like that. The tip touches the back of his throat and he does something that always,  _ always _ , makes Chanyeol crazy. He gags voluntarily. 

 

“Fuck, Baekhyun,”Chanyeol groans.

 

It was a slip of the tongue. A curse that Chanyeol would not have uttered in any other circumstance. An error but an honest expression.

 

Baekhyun is spurred on by this and bobs his head a few times, making sure that Chanyeol’s cock is warm and wet, and stays hard. When he pops the hard cock from his mouth, the head is purplish and screaming to combust. Baekhyun  looks up at Chanyeol with hooded pleading eyes. Chanyeol reads the need in those sinful orbs. His breath catches the moment he realized that he understood the incubus when he should not have. But sex is great when you understand each other. It is just  _ sex _ . 

  
“How many children will you be feeding this time, daddy?”

  
_ Oh G—. _ Fuck Baekhyun and his ability to make Chanyeol horny. “I don’t know, Baekhyun, how many will you be eating right now?”

 

Baekhyun’s face blooms in a beautiful smile. Beautiful but evil. Beautifully evil that Chanyeol would not mind sinning if he is rewarded with that smile. “All of them. Give me all your children.”   
  


  
Chanyeol is disoriented  when he opens his eyes. He breathes hard and the humid air inside the box is not helping. He is alone now, the incubus gone and the only sign that he is ever been there was the white stain that Baekhyun left inside his cassock, a single black feather on the floor, and his missing clerical collar.

  
The priest heaves a deep sigh. As the day light diminishes inside the box, Chanyeol wonders if he is now finally damned. It is a constant concern after Baekhyun goes, as if the incubus has taken all that is good and he is left with disgust for himself. But that is not the case is it?

  
_ You’ve called. _

  
And all Baekhyun did was to come and give him what he desired. Chanyeol desired Baekhyun. There is no point denying it now, not after he has basked in this sin and felt so good about it.

  
So is he destined to fall to the gates of hell then?

  
What about all his good deeds? The children he has saved from turning to sin and lead to the path of goodness? Wouldn’t those count?

  
They did say “our God, is a merciful God”, he will be forgiven then, right?

  
Chanyeol stands from the bench and does his best to look presentable. He walks out from the confessional and then knelt on the first pew. He says a prayer, and asks for forgiveness for his most recent sin, and for the probable sin he will make tonight.

  
He makes the sign of the cross and proceeds to his office. He will have to arrange five feeding programs tonight. All as his penitence.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you liked it? 😝


End file.
